Monster
by HealerOfArrows
Summary: Danny jumps to a conclusion and Carmilla loses control, Laura walks in and things get very dark. Can Carmilla really escape her past and prove she isn't a monster? Trigger warning for mild gore and moderate violence and a sort of fluffy ending


It was Danny in the end, the one who made Carmilla finally snap. The red head had stormed in, covered in blood and right in Carmilla's face.

"It's one of you isn't it? I've just found more bodies, Carm and nothing should leave that much blood." She spat, disgust all over her features.

Carmilla immediately backed away, though Danny followed her until she was against the wall. "You really don't want to be getting that blood all over me Xena." She tried to pass it off with snark but the tremble in her voice was worsening by the second. "Please,"

Danny scoffed as the vampire held on to the back of the chair next to her, desperately trying to keep control. "I wouldn't be surprised if it were you in on it too. Playing the hero to Laura all of this time while getting a snack every now and again under all of our noses. God, I should have told Kirsch to leave you down there; I knew from the start you couldn't be trusted and now you're nothing but a threat to all of us. It's a wonder Laura ever found something to love in you, you're a _monster_. " She snarled pushing at Carmilla's shoulder. "You're barely keeping it together as it is, how long is it until you hurt one of us? Until you hurt Laura?"

"I'd never hurt her. Y- you know I'd never," Carmilla wanted to defend herself, actually what she really wanted was to push Danny out of the way and get the hell out of there but she couldn't trust her body to do anything but rip apart the redhead in front of her and bleed her dry.

"Damn right you aren't going to hurt her, I'll kill you first." Danny pushed Carmilla back again, this time hard enough to crack her head against the wall. Of course it barely registered as pain to the vampire but it was enough to disorientate her and make her lose her grip of control.

Danny took a step back, trying to grasp the stake she had stashed in the bookshelf earlier but the black look in the brunettes eyes stunned her into almost immobility. "Wh- what are you doing to me?"

Carmilla didn't speak, only snarled in some feral language and pounced upon her prey, unable to hear Danny's screams as she tore her apart with her nails drinking up every drop she could find and crushing bones with superhuman strength to still her struggling. It wasn't until she was completely sated when she came back to herself, she looked up to find a terrified Laura in the doorway and a limp, brutalised Danny below her.

"Carm, what have you done?" Laura sobbed, taking an almost imperceptible step back when the vampire jumped up away from her victim.

Carmilla looked at her, almost as scared as Laura; blood dripping from her lips and all over her clothes the wild look in her eyes gone in favour of pure terror.

"No, Laura. Laura i- I don't know what, I couldn't help it. Please, I didn't know, I didn't know." She looked back down at the body and fell to the floor again. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, so, sorry. I never meant to hurt her." She cradled the dead girl's face and tried to stroke the blood matted ahir away from her face, staring into glassy unblinking eyes. "I can, I can change her. I can save her, I'll save her I'll make her like me, I can fix this."

"Don't you dare." Laura took a step forward to push Carmilla away from Danny. "You can't fix this. She'd rather die than end up like you."

Carmilla looked up at her lover and shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "No please let me do it, she can't die. I haven't killed in years, I can't let her die."

Laura scoffed indignantly. "She's dead! You killed her, you killed her because she knew about you. She called me and told me what you did."

"You can't believe that Laura, I would never," Carmilla began reaching out to clutch at Laura's top whilst kneeling in front of her.

"You just did." Laura Interrupted. "I didn't believe her, not for one second. I only came back warn you. I thought you changed." Her voice cracked and she could help her heart breaking for the broken woman in front of her as well as her victim. She stepped back, a fresh wave of disgust hitting her at seeing the body, still lying there like a sick work of art, empty and pristine. "You're still a monster Carmilla. You always will be." She knelt by her, suddenly with the stake Danny had earlier in her hands. She plunged the wood into Carmilla's heart, grinning as the vampire stuttered and clutched her her arms. "Of course I never loved you." Laura cackled. "Flesh cannot love stone." Laura's voice changed into her mothers in an instant and Carmilla found herself laid back in that coffin, choking on blood an unable to hear anything but bombs and death on the surface. She felt her body be ripped apart as the faces of her past victims flashed before her eyes, until finally she saw Danny mauled and disfigured. All of them chanting "Monster, monster," Until it felt as if her ears would bleed. Laura appeared too bleeding and torn like the others, screaming her name like a harpy.

Carmilla woke to Laura next to her, concern lacing her features. "Are you ok?" the blonde stroked her hair and pressed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. The sheer act was enough to make Carmilla crumple into sobs as she gripped Laura for dear life.

"Tell me I won't hurt you. Tell me I won't hurt anyone." She curled into her lover as if she was trying to get as close as possible.

"Carm, what happened? Tell me." Laura continued to hold her, scared of what had disturbed Carmilla to this extent, after all dreams where rarely just dreams for them.

"Please, I need to hear you say it."

"You won't hurt anyone, you won't hurt me. You are not who you were raised to be." Laura pressed another gentle kiss to her lips before resting her forehead onto hers. "I love you and I trust you, always."

It was just what Carmilla needed to calm down and managed a watery smile. "I love you so much Laura, I'll never hurt you." She took another calming breath as she chased away the visions of her dreams. "I'll never hurt Danny, or LaF or Perry or Kirsch or anyone, I'm not who I was raised to be." She repeated it like a mantra, as she had done many times when she doubted herself, she was neither the stoic and compliant Lady her parents had wanted nor the cold and brutal monster her mother had fought to create. "I'm not a monster."

Laura nodded and tucked a few stray curls behind Carmilla's ear. "You are not a monster. "

They had chatted aimlessly until Carmilla was finally lulled into a peaceful sleep, Laura following not long after. By the time the morning came and Danny and Kirsch's visit to their new digs, the redhead was needless to say surprised when Carmilla had tackled her in an (almost) bone crushing hug on seeing her. When Danny had thrown a questioning look at Laura, she simply shrugged and smilled affectionately at the vampire, who was now pretending the hug never happened.

"It was a rough night."


End file.
